


Coming Home

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch is very glad to see Vera when she visits him after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Vera rang Fletch's doorbell and waited impatiently for him to answer. He had had the day off work and as she had an early start she had slept at home the previous night, for the first time in two weeks. Apart from a few text messages in her break, they hadn't spoken that day, and she was eager to see him.

"Thank God," Fletch greeted her as he opened the door, "I've missed you."

Before Vera had time to reply, she found herself pulled inside and pushed against the front door, which closed behind her. Fletch pressed his body against hers, kissing her passionately. Vera responded for a few moments, then pushed him back, panting.

"What a nice welcome!" she giggled, "But at least let me take my jacket off!"

"Allow me," Fletch replied, unfastening the buttons on her jacket quickly, his hands running over her chest, feeling erect nipples pushing through the material.

He pushed the jacket over her shoulders and off, throwing it to the floor behind him, then removed her tie. Smiling, he kissed Vera again as he began to unfasten her shirt, also throwing that the floor. Vera found herself being pushed more firmly into the door behind her as she ran her hands underneath Fletch's own shirt, up his back and around to the front, running her fingers over his chest lightly.

"What if someone comes to the door? They might hear us," she pointed out, not sounding particularly bothered.

"Let them," he replied, making her giggle again.

Fletch pulled back and grinned at Vera before moving down to kiss her neck, sucking and biting at the skin, making her gasp and push her hips into him, moaning as she felt the hardness in his trousers.

Vera opened the buttons on Fletch's shirt quickly, one of them breaking off and falling to the floor in her eagerness. He moaned as he felt her fingernails run over his chest and then his sides, then met her lips with his once more as his own hands began to tug on her skirt, pulling it up to her hips.

"Matt..." Vera moaned as she felt one of his legs pressing between her thighs, "Ohhh..."

Fletch pressed harder and Vera reached for his belt, managing to unfasten it and unzip his trousers, pushing a hand inside to touch him. He let out a loud moan and his knee fell, needing both legs on the floor to steady himself. He pushed his trousers and underwear down and moved to lift Vera.

"Wait!" she gasped, laughing quietly, "I need to take my knickers off first!"

Fletch watched with a glint in his eye as Vera pushed her black lace knickers down her legs almost teasingly, knowing they were one of his favourite pairs. She held his gaze as she kicked them off, and they landed further down the hall. She let out a slow grin as Fletch continued to stare at her, arousal across his face.

"Come on, then!" she said impatiently, nodding her head to indicate she was ready.

Fletch lifted Vera up and, using the door to support her back, kissed her deeply as her legs wrapped around him tightly.

"Now!" she gasped, then moaned as she felt him slide inside her.

They moved quickly, gasps turning to moans and then loud grunts as they practically raced each other to a climax. As it was, Vera hit a release with what was almost a howl, followed only a split-second later by Fletch.

As they both tried to catch their breath, they slumped against the door before sliding slowly down to the floor, a layer of sweat covering every inch of visible skin.

Fletch sat against the door and pulled Vera onto his lap, his arms still around her, her head on his shoulder. For several minutes neither spoke.

"That...that was..." Vera managed finally.

"It was," Fletch replied, "Definitely."

"I hope we didn't just break your front door!" Vera giggled.

"I don't care if we did. It was worth it," Fletch grinned, kissing along her hairline softly.

Fletch was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Vera...what if...the front door was both of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Fletch sounded suddenly serious, "What if...what if it was our front door...because we both lived here?"

Vera turned to look at him, frowning as she adjust a bra strap, pushing it back onto her shoulder, "What are you saying, Matt?"

"I'm asking you to move in with me."

"Is this your way of getting me to pay for half of a new door?!" she joked, "Because I was going to offer to do that anyway!"

Matt smiled at her lovingly, stroking a hand through her hair, "Well, that would be a bonus, of course! But no, seriously, I've been thinking about it for a while. I was just waiting for the right moment to ask you."

"And rather than any night over dinner, or when we were watching telly, or chatting in bed, you choose now? When we're...well, like this?" she asked, amused.

"It just felt like the right time. And you never know, you might be more inclined to say yes after, um..."

"You had given me a mind-blowing orgasm?"

"Mind-blowing, eh?" he couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

"Don't look so smug!" she laughed, swatting him gently on the arm, "But just so you know, you could have asked me anytime and the answer would have been the same. I've been wondering how to bring up the subject myself."

"Is that a yes?" he twirled some of her hair around his finger playfully.

"Yes," Vera grinned and kissed him softly, "Of course it's a yes!"

They continued kissed for a minute or two and then pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together. For the moment, nothing existed outside of the two of them.


End file.
